Le Dragon qui criait 'moi' au centre de Gaïa
by LCL4ever
Summary: crossover entre evangelion et escaflowne : hitomi&co débarquent sur la lune des illusions, plus exactement à tokyo-3 pour travailler à la NERV! chapitre 4 online !
1. introduction (le pourquoi du comment)

Cette fanfic est un crossover entre les séries Vision d'Escaflowne et Neon Genesis Evangelion, que je ne possède pas (ça se saurait). Pour Esca, elle se situe à un moment assez indéterminé où tout le monde va bien (c'est-à dire personne n'est mort ou n'a connu de grand moment de dépression/craquage total). Par contre pour Evangelion, rassurez-vous les personnages sont toujours aussi tordus (leurs problèmes psychologiques constituent quand même un grand problème dans la série)… Assez blablaté voici :

Le dragon qui criait "moi" au centre de Gaïa

(ou pour ou contre le plan de complémentarité des guymelefs)

Siège de Sunrise (ndla : compagnie produisant Escaflowne) (Tokyo, je présume), 22 avril 1998, 10h45 (ça sert à rien mais ça fait bien). Le PDG de la société (qu'on va appeler Mr S. même si Sunrise ça fait pas très japonais comme nom) reçoit celui de Gainax (ndla : compagnie produisant Evangelion), Mr G.

Mr G : Si vous vous montrez coopératif, on peut envisager de retirer la plainte de plagiat.

Mr S : Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas… tout le monde l'a fait avant nous le coup du pilote qui ressent les mêmes blessures que son robot…

Mr G : M'en fous, de toute façon on s'est déjà mis le juge dans la poche.  
Mr S : hein ?

Mr G : on lui a promis une poupée gonflable de Rei grandeur nature.

Mr S : je vois… (songeur) euh dites, vous en offrez à beaucoup de monde comme ça ? Parce que si on s'arrange…

Mr G (inflexible) : Là n'est pas le sujet.

Mr S (résigné) : ok… Quelles sont vos exigences ? Vous voulez de l'argent, c'est ça ?

Mr G : Vous rigolez ? On n'a pas besoin de vous pour ça… entre les cartes Eva, les nounours Eva, les pompes à vélo Eva, les nettoyeurs de climatiseurs pour niches Eva…

Mr S : c'est bon, c'est bon…

Mr G : Sans compter les films : après Death & Rebirth, the End of Eva, the real of the End of Eva, Eva the Best of, Eva Never Dies…

Mr S : OUI ON A COMPRIS.

Mr G : oui je m'emporte… En fait nous voulons juste que vous nous prêtiez vos persos. 

Mr S : prêter ???

Mr G : oui on va les utiliser dans notre série.  
Mr S : mais pourquoi ? y a déjà 36000 persos dans votre série… et pourquoi les nôtres ? ils sont pas spécialement beaux… et puis elle est déjà finie votre série il me semble ?

Mr G : 1. parce que   2. non y en a jamais trop  3. parce que Van est craquant  4. on s'en fout y a déjà 2 fins on n'a qu'à en faire une 3e mais cette fois on reprend au milieu… oh et puis arrêtez avec vos questions c'est oui ou non ?

Mr S : d'un point de vue éthique ça me gêne de disposer de mes personnages comme ça… faudrait leur demander avant, revoir leurs contrats…

Mr G : et avec une poupée de Rei ?

Mr S : je dois signer où ???

Pendant ce temps, sur Gaïa, dans le vaisseau des Croisés, une journée à peu près normale : Van nettoie Escaflowne, Hitomi fait osciller son pendentif pour avoir l'air de faire quelque chose, Merle fait chier le monde, etc…

Hitomi : Van !  

Van : Quoi ?

Hitomi : Van !

Van : QUOI ? (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore)

Hitomi : ATTENTION VAN !

Van sort son épée.

Hitomi : ton lacet est défait…  
Alors que Van essaie de contenir son euh son amour pour Hitomi (c'est difficile avec une épée dans la main oui), un cri familier se fait entendre :

Merle : VAAAAAAN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mais lorsque Merle sauta dans les bras de son Van adoré, celui-ci (10 ans d'expérience quand même) l'esquiva et Merle se retrouva dans les bras de… du pied d'Escaflowne, ce qui ne refroidit pas son ardeur…

Van : les filles…

Merle et Hitomi : ouuiiiiiiii ?

Van : vous êtes gentilles mais tirez-vous maintenant parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire dans moins d'une heure y a une bataille décisive pour l'avenir de Gaïa qui va se jouer alors…

Allen (qui vient d'entrer à l'instant mais on n'allait pas interrompre Van dans sa belle tirade) : vraiment Van tu ne sauras jamais parler aux femmes…  
Hitomi (sourire béat) : Allen-San…  
Allen : au fait Van comment tu sais qu'il y aura une attaque surprise des Zaïbacher dans une heure ?

Van : C'est juste un pauvre prétexte trouvé par l'auteur pour nous réunir tous.  
Allen : Ah…

Une heure plus tard, dans une grande plaine entre Fleid et Astria, Escaflowne et le Schéhérazade combattent vaillamment les guymelefs des Zaïbacher. A lui seul, Van prit le dessus sur plusieurs sous-fifres de Dilandau, tandis que ce dernier se confrontait à Allen dans un corps à corps (ou plutôt un guymelef à guymelef) enragé. Folken, quant à lui, observait silencieusement la scène de la forteresse volante. C'est alors qu'une voix menaçante, grandiose et retentissante se fit entendre :

voix menaçante grandiose et retentissante : peuple de Gaïa !!!

tous : oui ? c'est de la part de qui ?

VMGER : c'est Dieu qui vous parle.  
tous (affolés) : quoi ?????

VMGER : nan j'déconne, c'est le réalisateur. Léger changement de programme, les enfants. Direction Tokyo-3, en 2015.  
Allen : quand ? comment ? pourquoi ?

Réalisateur : tout de suite, avec les moyens du bord, et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, c'est simple : la Lune des Illusions et l'humanité en général a besoin de vous pour la sauver…  
Folken : vous êtes sûr que c'est pour une raison aussi noble que ça ?

Réalisateur : Certain.

Hitomi : et on y va tous ?

Réalisateur : euh on va pas affréter un boeing 747 non plus. On va prendre que les personnages les plus importants. A mon appel placez-vous au centre de la plaine : Hitomi, Van, Merle, Allen, Mirana, Folken et Dilandau.

Monsieur Taupe : Et moi ?

Réalisateur : Désolé, vous êtes le maillon faible, au revoir…

Hitomi (en voix off ben oui c'est la narratrice après tout) : Etait-ce un rêve ou était-ce une illusion ? Non c'était bien la réalité. Une colonne de lumière nous a alors aspirés, tous en route vers de nouvelles aventures, ou peut-être vers un destin plus cruel encore que ce qu'il nous avait été donné de vivre sur Gaïa ? Quelle est donc cette menace qui pèse sur l'humanité ? Serons-nous à la hauteur ? Allen teint-il ses cheveux ? Si oui, c'est quel numéro qu'il prend ? Parce que j'arrive jamais à avoir des reflets lumineux comme ça alors que Yukari elle obtient toujours la couleur qu'elle veut… l'autre jour encore elle me disait que…  
Réalisateur : COUPEZ

Prochain épisode : l'arrivée à tokyo-3…

Je sais c'est un peu court mais c'était seulement l'intro…


	2. arrivée de la bande à tokyo-3 ou comment...

Disclaimer : sachez que si vous lisez cela, non seulement vous devez avoir plus de 3 ans, vous devez en plus parler le français (sinon vous avez vraiment du temps à perdre) et vous devez vous engager à respecter la législation de votre pays, faute de quoi vous pouvez être poursuivis par le FBI, Bill Gates, le président de la SACEM, Jamiroquai, et tout un tas de monde pas sympa du tout (si, si)… Fin du disclaimer que personne ne lit jamais…

Voilà donc le chapitre 2 (tant attendu par euh par moi) de :

**LE DRAGON QUI CRIAIT 'MOI' AU CENTRE DE GAIA**

Tokyo-3, 09h21, bureau de Ritsuko Akagi (locaux de la NERV, dans le Geofront).

Ritsuko prit une tasse de café en soupirant. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles, même pour une grande travailleuse comme elle. Il avait fallu prendre en charge tout ce nouveau personnel qui sortait d'on ne sait où. Ritsuko se serait bien passée de cette dose de responsabilités supplémentaires, mais on ne discutait pas les ordres du Commandant Ikari. 

Elle sourit quand Misato entra. Elle aussi était épuisée par les derniers événements.  
Ritsuko : alors ?

Misato : ça y est, leur stage intensif est fini. On les a isolés dans un appartement pour leur apprendre les régles élémentaires de survie dans le monde moderne. Maintenant ils savent tous ce que c'est qu'une pizza, une télévision, un manga et une savonette.  
Ritsuko : bravo… ils étaient tous aussi attardés ?

Misato : non, cette Hitomi Kanzaki avait l'air moins larguée que les autres, elle nous a même aidés à les former. C'est assez étrange, eux disent venir d'une sorte de monde imaginaire entre la Terre et la Lune et elle du Tokyo d'avant le Second Impact dont elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler…

Ritsuko : ils ont dû les dégoter dans un centre de désintoxication…

Misato : hum sûrement… il y a aussi ce garçon, Van, il avait l'air solide au début, mais depuis deux jours à intervalles réguliers il se met en position fœtale et il murmure un truc du genre d'"escaflowne, escaflowne, si j'avais su j'aurais pris mon escaflowne" enfin heureusement les filles lui sautent généralement dessus à ce moment-là pour le consoler… des sacrés numéros aussi les filles. 

Ritsuko : d'après le dossier, Dilandau est un cas difficile.  
Misato : lui ? mais non… on s'entend très bien tous les deux… un cas difficile ? laisse-moi rire…  
Ritsuko : impressionnant.  
Misato : dois-je te rappeler que je vis avec Asuka ?

Ritsuko : oui c'est vrai… et cet Allen Schezar ?

Misato : ah lui… j'ai encore du mal à me faire une opinion sur lui. 

Ritsuko : ah oui ? je pensais qu'il serait à ton goût pourtant.

Misato : trop jeune pour moi…  
Ritsuko : ??????????????

Misato : nan en fait j'ai pas la tête à ça…  
Ritsuko : donc tu admets qu'avec Kaji…

Misato : hgrmpf, je te laisse je dois aller les chercher ils arrivent pour la première fois dans le Geofront il faut que je les guide.  
  


Une heure plus tard, à l'entrée du Geofront, les nouveaux arrivants, tous vêtus de façon moins voyante, attendaient avec Misato derrière Van qui passa sa carte.  
_access refused, access refused_

Van : Quoi ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ????  
Responsable de la sécurité : excusez-moi jeune homme, vous êtes dans une zone de haute sécurité, vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la NERV avec une arme.  
Van : Hein ? C'est quoi ce trip ? c'est pas une arme c'est LA seule et unique épée fanelia-logo™ je peux pas m'en séparer…

Allen : attends Van je vais tenter un truc que j'ai vu à la télé (il s'approche du vigile) : regardez cher Monsieur à l'accoutrement ridicule, cette épée n'est pas dangereuse, vous voyez bien que le fil de la lame est inversé, elle ne peut tuer personne.

Responsable de la sécurité : non mais vous vous foutez de moi ??? elle est pas inversée cette lame…  
Allen : mince pourtant ça marchait à la télé…

Mirana (qui au grand soulagement de tout le monde n'a pas dit grand-chose depuis le début de la fic) : Laissez-moi essayer… Brave homme, je vous prie de nous laisser passer. Vous avez affaire à la princesse d'Astria.

RdlS : Oh désolé votre majesté, mais en ce qui me concerne je suis Frank Sinatra, écoutez : Fly me to the moon, and let me play… 

Misato (qui était en train de fermer manuellement l'épave qui lui sert de voiture pendant tout ce tintouin) : bon ça suffit maintenant (elle sort sa carte). J'assume la responsabilités sur leurs agissements éventuels…  
RdlS : Ah excusez-moi Major Katsuragi, vous pouvez rentrer avec vos amis.

----------L'AUTEUR VOUS PRIE DE L'EXCUSER POUR CETTE INTERRUPTION INOPINEE DE SA FIC----------

A ce stade-là de l'histoire, les rares qui suivent vont peut-être se demander comment Misato a réussi à faire rentrer toute l'équipe d'escaflowne dans sa renault pourrave… Ce à quoi je répondrai qu'ils feraient peut-être mieux de se demander comment elle fait pour toujours trouver un plan complètement dément et désespéré 5 secondes avant que les Eva ne soient désactivées ou pour sauver le monde avec la gueule de bois… On va dire que c'est la pro des situations difficiles…

-------------------------------FIN DE L'INTERRUPTION-----------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le wagon qui les emmène plus bas dans le geofront :

Misato : donc petit briefing… on ne vous a pas bien expliqué pour l'instant les détails de votre séjour parmi nous. Vous êtes ici dans le Geofront, la base secrète de l'organisation spéciale NERV, et le dernier rempart de l'humanité blablabla…  
Dilandau : je suis sûr qu'elle ressort le même numéro à tout le monde…

Van : si j'étais une tapette albinos je me la jouerais pas comme ça….  
Dilandau : sale chien je vais te tuer !!!! je vais te faire griller à petit feu !!! nan avant je vais t'étriper avec les dents ! et je vais mettre du sel sur tes plaies ! et tu hurleras de douleur ! et je te ferai dévorer tout cru par des fourmis rouges de Fleid ! et je te ferai écouter du Jamiroquai à fond !

Van : nooooooooon pas Jamiroquai par pitié !!!

Misato : bon ça suffit maintenant !!! j'étais en plein discours émouvant sur l'avenir de l'humanité et vous osez m'interrompre comme ça ? Ca enlève toute crédibilité à mon personnage si je suis là que pour boire de la bière et jouer à la baby-sitter !!!!!!

Dilandau : ouais mais pourquoi lui il a son épée et moi j'ai pas mon lance-flammes euhhhhh ????

Van : parce que moi je suis roi et pas toi…

Folken : Van ça suffit…  
Van : maiseuuuuh

Folken : si tu continues je vais le dire à papa et maman…

Van : et moi je leur dirai que t'as détruit Fanélia…  
Folken : …

Misato (désespérée) : engagez-vous qu'ils disaient…  Bon je reprends… Hé vous m'écoutez ?

Hitomi : ben vas-y Merle tu peux me le dire à moi que t'as des puces je le répéterai pas…  
Merle : mais nan !!!!

Mirana : qu'est-ce que tu lis Allen ?

Allen : GTO… c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui devient prof pour sortir avec des minettes de 16 ans… c'est une vraie honte, c'est vraiment pas moral…  
Tous : … (goutte de sueur)

Allen : nan je déconne, c'est le bon plan !!!! Dès que je sors de cette fanfic je vais faire une formation de prof…

Misato : bon vous m'écoutez ? (elle tire dans le plafond avec son flingue) La prochaine fois je tire sur Mirana !!!

Mirana : pourquoi moi ?

Misato (fait semblant de ne pas entendre) : Avec toutes vos conneries on est arrivés en bas… Bon en gros on a une réunion avec les responsables de la nerv qui vous expliqueront pourquoi vous êtes ici…

Tous : oh chouette alors !!!!!!

Misato : c'est pas la peine d'en faire trop…  
  


Hitomi (heureusement qu'elle est narratrice parce que sinon elle dirait pas grand-chose) : Etait-ce un rêve ou une illusion ? Alors que je croyais être rentrée chez moi, on se retrouve dans un endroit qui ressemble étrangement à la Lune des Illusions, mais en fait pas pareil… mais presque… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Non ? Ben en fait moi non plus je vois pas très bien… Je commence à être larguée avec tout ce qui m'arrive… 

Bon faudra attendre un peu pour la suite…  Et puis merci beaucoup à tous ceux (ou plutôt je crois que c'est celles ???) qui m'ont laissé des reviews !


	3. la confrontation avec les children

Chapitre 3 : La confrontation avec les children (oui j'arrête de mettre le titre à chaque fois ça devient lourd à la fin)

Rappel de la situation : les personnages principaux d'Escaflowne sont dans les locaux de la NERV avec Misato qui va leur présenter leurs fonctions… 

Misato : Je vais vous emmener d'abord au QG pour vous présenter le personnel…

Allen : OK mais quand est-ce que j'enlève ce jean ? les pantalons en cuir sont tellemeeent plus confortables…

Dilandau : je te le fais pas dire…

Misato : on est sous terre ici… Quand l'air conditionné tombe en panne, la température peut avoisiner les 40°… Alors j'ai moyennement envie d'avoir du chevalier céleste bouilli pour dîner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Allen : ah… mais je vois toujours ce que tu veux dire, jolie dame…  
Misato : bon voilà le QG, qui est non seulement le siège de commandement mais aussi le lieu où est installé notre super-ordinateur Magi… 

Folken : Magi, comme…  
Misato : si tu oses faire cette blague débile à laquelle tout le monde a pensé en entendant ce nom pour la première fois, je te fusille sur place Folken…  
Folken : … (mais c'est quoi son problème avec les mages ???)

Ritsuko : Bonjour, je suis Ritsuko Akagi, responsable scientifique de la NERV. 

Tous : bon-jour-ri-tsu-ko-san

Ritsuko (à Misato) : Euh ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Misato (soupire) : en général pires…

Ritsuko : voici les trois techniciens qui nous assistent directement : Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga et Shigeru Ao…

Hitomi : aaaaaaah ! Amano-sempaï !!!!!!!!!! (elle se jette sur Aoba)

Aoba (effrayé) : qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ????!!!?? qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ????

Van (passablement énervé) : Hitomi quand t'auras fini de te jeter dans les bras de tout le casting masculin on pourra peut-être continuer la visite…  
Ritsuko (gardant son sang-froid) : et voici Shigeru Aoba, un des membres du personnel de la NERV…

Hitomi : ah… euh… (rougit) ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur… (se retourne vers Van) : et toi quand t'auras dépassé la maturité émotionnelle d'un gamin de treize ans j'écouterai tes remarques…

Van : …

****CECI EST (ENCORE UNE FOIS) UNE INTERRUPTION INOPINEE DE CETTE FIC****

Désolée pour cette blague foireuse (que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps) mais vous trouvez pas vous aussi qu'Amano ressemble à Aoba (le technicien sous les ordres de Fuyutsuki) ??? bon ben moi si ^^

Ah oui et j'ai aussi donné du sens de la répartie à Hitomi parce que sinon au final elle s'en prend un peu trop dans la gueule je trouve… Elle est pas si terrible la pauvre Hitomi (pour s'en persuader suffit de regarder Mirana).

****C'ETAIT UNE INTERRUPTION INOPINEE DE CETTE FIC****

Merle (tout bas à Misato) : et les vieux bonshommes qui fichent la trouille derrière nous c'est qui ?

Misato : à droite le commandant en chef de la NERV, Gendo Ikari, et à gauche son vice-commandant le professeur Fuyutsuki… De toute façon on va les revoir, ils vont aussi à la salle de réunion au niveau –14 où on va retrouver les autres children…

La petite bande part vers la salle de réunion au niveau –14 où ils vont retrouver… (enfin vous avez compris).  
Pendant ce temps :

Fuyutsuki : l'arrivée de ces gens bizarres m'étonne, Ikari. Que manigancez-vous encore ?

Gendo : les ordres viennent d'en haut.

Fuyutsuki : la Seele ?

Gendo : plus haut…  
Fuyutsuki (étonné) : D-dieu ?

Gendo : pire…  
Fuyutsuki : bon sang, Ikari, si vous pouviez pour une fois faire des phrases de plus de 3 mots parce que ça commence à bien faire… qui ?  
Gendo (imbécile je viens d'en faire une trois lignes plus haut) : Anno…

Fuyutsuki : … J-je vois…

Gendo (sourire mystérieux)

Fuyutsuki : mais y a rien de drôle !

Gendo : une conversation entre nous où il n'y a rien d'incompréhensible se doit de poser un peu de suspense dans l'intrigue… donc je souris.  
Fuyutsuki : je commence à comprendre.  
Gendo : … alors ?

Fuyutsuki : quoi ?

Gendo : …

Fuyutsuki : ah oui… (air dramatique) à quel jeu joues-tu donc, Ikari ?

Gendo : je préfère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la salle de réunion au niveau –14 où ils doivent… (ok j'arrête) :

Asuka : je vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait venir du nouveau personnel… on suffit largement à contrer la menace des Anges, non ? enfin surtout moi…  
Shinji : je crois que même Misato-san ne sait pas…  
Rei : …

Asuka : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ????

Shinji : je ne sais pas, en tout cas c'est effrayant…  
Asuka : il te faut pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Shinji (met son walkman)

Asuka : tu m'écoutes, baka Shinji !!!!!!!!!! (lui donne une claque)

Shinji (toujours le walkman sur les oreilles) : snifff… même pas de plafond cool ici à regarder…

Rei : …

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et la cause du boucan décrit précédemment entre dans la salle de réunion.

équipe d'escaflowne : blablablablablabla

les children : …

Misato : VOS GUEULES

équipe d'escaflowne : …

Ritsuko : c'est que tu deviens efficace…  
Misato : et fine pédagogue surtout…

Ritsuko : tu ferais une bonne mère de famille..  
Misato : toi aussi tu sais…  
Ritsuko (les larmes aux yeux) : tu penses ce que tu dis ?

Misato : oui bien sûr… mais moi je sais bien que ça ne sera jamais possible, je continue à chercher mon père chez les hommes… (renifle)

Ritsuko : et moi je suis comme ma mère… (renifle)

Misato : on finira seules dévorées par nos bergers allemands !!!! (éclate en sanglots dans les bras de Ritsuko)

équipe d'escaflowne & les children : HUM HUM HUM

Misato & Ritsuko (un peu embarrassées) : ok ok…

Après quelques minutes pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions, elles reprennent leurs habituelles façades d'officiers austères et terriblement efficaces (enfin du moins Ritsuko)…  
Misato : bon les enfants, pour résumer, nous sommes dans une ville de combat conçue pour intercepter nos ennemis, les Anges…  
ed'e (ndla : équipe d'escaflowne mais c'est long à écrire tout ça) : des Anges ????

Misato : oui, des Anges… pour cela on les combat dans ce qu'on appelle des Evangelion ou Eva.

Van : et… c'est quoi une Eva ?

Misato : … 

Dilandau (ndla : ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on l'a pas entendu celui-là… vous inquiétez pas il est toujours aussi psycho mais depuis tout à l'heure il essaie de brûler le formulaire top-secret 'bienvenue à la NERV' avec le briquet de Misato) : alors ? c'est quoi ?

Misato : je vais laisser à Ritsuko le plaisir de répondre à cette question que je lui pose souvent…  
Ritsuko fusille Misato du regard.  
Hitomi (à Mirana) : tu trouves pas qu'elles ont un comportement contradictoire entre elles ?

Mirana : c'est pas plus étrange qu'entre toi et Merle, ou entre toi et moi, ou entre Van et Allen ou…  
Hitomi : ok ok j'ai rien dit…  
Ritsuko : une Eva est la machine de combat la plus perfectionnée existant à ce jour. Une machine de combat humanoïde.

ed'e : une quoi ????

Ritsuko : un gros robot géant quoi…  
Folken : un guymelef quoi ?

tous les autres : aaaaaaaaah ok…

Ritsuko (se retournant vers Misato) : qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Misato : des espèces de robots ou d'armures dans leur monde imaginaire… je t'ai pas raconté ? acquiesce, faut pas les contrarier…

Ritsuko : oui, si vous voulez, on peut appeler ça une sorte de ga-gaillemelephe avancé puisque votre technologie est somme toute assez primitive…  
Folken : …  
Misato : j'avais dit de pas les contrarier… heureusement que t'es scientifique et pas diplomate. Bon, des questions ?

Van : à quoi ça ressemble un Ange ? enfin je veux dire, hum, est-ce que ça a, je sais pas moi, des ailes blanches par exemple…

Misato : certains Anges ont des ailes, en tout cas ça n'a en général rien à voir avec les Anges sortis de l'imaginaire occidental que tu as pu voir ces derniers jours à la télé ou ailleurs.  
Van (visiblement rassuré) : ok merci !

Dilandau : et on va devenir pilotes d'Eva ? 

Misato : eh bien…

Asuka (brutalement) : bon y en a marre maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter des explications sur des choses que je connais déjà à une bande de hippies complètement à l'ouest… Allez viens Shinji on se casse.  
Shinji (toujours avec son walkman) : hein ? quoi ? euh oui si tu veux…

Misato : j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'emploi du temps Asuka et on va bientôt en arriver à…  
Hitomi : non mais pour qui elle se prend cette fille ?

Asuka : pour qui je me prends ? pour la meilleure pilote d'eva au monde évidemment…

Dilandau : et tu as devant toi le meilleur pilote de guymelefs de tout Gaïa…  
Van : oui, et c'est moi !

Dilandau : pardon ?

Van : oui avoue-le t'es le deuxième… t'oses même pas te montrer, lâche !

Dilandau : espèce de…  
Allen : si vous pouviez arrêter de vous engueuler deux minutes, c'est lassant…

Folken (air désespéré) : …

Asuka : même pas capables d'aligner deux arguments de suite… des futurs pilotes ça ? laissez-moi rire… Déjà y en a qui sont trop vieux, quant aux autres ils feront sûrement pas l'affaire… 

Merle : quoi ???? ose encore nous insulter et tu goûteras de mes griffes… Chez moi à Fanelia on les brûle les filles rousses !!!!

Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, Shinji : hein ??????

Van : Merle !!!!!

Asuka : (là la décence mais surtout ma méconnaissance en insultes allemande m'empêche de décrire le flot d'insanités que sort Asuka) Mais d'où ils sortent ces espèces de tarés ???? ils étaient pas assez bizarres pour vous le crétin de Shinji et l'élève modèle ? Ecoute sac à puces, chez moi en Allemagne on les bouffe les chats !!!!!!

Shinji : on mange des chats en Allemagne ????

Asuka (avec son regard glace-le-sang ©) : chutttttttttt

Mirana : on brûle des gens à Fanelia ?????

Merle (en aiguisant ses griffes) : chuttttttttt

Asuka : en attendant y a pas moyen que je fréquente ces tordus… allez viens Shinji…  
Shinji (entendant son nom, se cache le visage avec les bras) : hein ? quoi ?

Hitomi : mais où est-ce qu'on est tombés ? (fait osciller son pendentif) dis-moi quand nous allons quitter ce cauchemar…

Mirana (j'ai même pas eu le temps d'emporter des robes décentes avec moi… comment je vais faire ?) :…

Allen (  air protecteur) : allez calme-toi Hitomi, tout va aller… enfin, je crois…

Rei : …

Dilandau : si c'est avec ça qu'on doit bosser je vais en brûler un(e) sous peu !

Van : si je te tue pas avant… 

Folken : souviens-toi de ce que je te dis toujours, Dilandau… reste zen… (putainnnnnnnnnnnnn c'est quoi ce bordel ?????!!!!)

Merle : Van-samaaaaaaaaa, snifff, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là…  
Van : je sais pas… en attendant ça sent le roussi…  
Misato : allez du calme tout le monde….  
  


C'est sur cette ambiance bon enfant que se termine le chapitre 3…

à suivre…

re-merci à mes revieweuses qui me donnent envie de continuer (un peu lentement je sais mais je manquais d'inspiration ces derniers temps) !

pour Lilith : oui un sabre à lame inversée peut blesser, évidemment, mais Allen a probablement pas très bien compris l'histoire on peut pas lui en vouloir il arrive d'un autre monde aussi  ^_^; (j'espère que c'est crédible)

pour Maria Ferrari : oui ils sont un peu gamins mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire baisser la tension dramatique entre Dilandau et Van. Cela dit le tien est efficace aussi ^^


	4. nouvelle organisation et premier dîner t...

Chapitre 4 : nouvelle organisation et premier dîner tous ensemble

Bref rappel de la situation : Misato et Ritsuko ont organisé une réunion pour que le nouveau personnel de la Nerv (c'est à dire l'équipe d'esca) rencontre nos 3 children préférés… et comme on pouvait s'y attendre ça se passe pas exactement comme prévu…  
Misato essaie de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Misato : bon… on reprend depuis le début sur des bases plus saines…  Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute ????

éd'e & les children : blablabla #%@***#" !!!!!

Misato : bon Ritsuko, aide-moi… Ritsuko ? RITSUKO !

Ritsuko (dans un coin, range son ordinateur de poche) : hmmm ?

Misato : mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ritsuko : j'ai énormément de travail je te signale…  
Misato : ouais c'est ça, je sais bien que tu joues à Tetris sur ton ordinateur de poche…  
Ritsuko (mince j'suis grillée) : …

Hitomi : je crois que vous avez raison Misato-san… il faut qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer comme ça… je m'en rends compte maintenant… écoutez-moi tous… la violence et la guerre ne résolvent rien…  
Les autres arrêtent progressivement de s'engueuler, Shinji sort son violoncelle qui traînait par là et Asuka son violon… (cf. Death)

Hitomi : oui, car il nous faut communiquer… c'est seulement ainsi que nous avancerons… parce que j'ai confiance en vous… mon pendentif me dit que vous êtes foncièrement bons… d'ailleurs, j'ai fait un rêve…

Merle : t'en fais pas un petit peu trop là ?

Shinji et Asuka lâchent leurs instruments, tout le monde se retourne vers Merle.  
Merle (air coupable) : ben c'est vrai quoi…  
Hitomi (reprenant) : en attendant, je propose qu'on se mette tous en rond et qu'on se présente chacun notre tour… ça nous aidera à faire connaissance… ok ?

tous : mouais…

Quelques minutes plus tard (ben oui ça fait quand même un grand cercle faut le temps de s'organiser), la présentation commence.  
Hitomi (se lève) : je m'appelle Hitomi, je viens de la Lune des… euh je viens de Tokyo, j'aime le sprint, tirer les tarots, mon pendentif, la mer, et plein de choses encore… et je n'aime pas les gens méchants.

Tous : Bon-jour-Hi-to-mi

Hitomi : allez, Van, à ton tour…  
Van (hésitant) : je m'appelle Van, je suis le roi de Fanélia, et j'aime mon Escaflowne…  
Shinji : c'est tout ? et c'est quoi Escaflowne ?

Van : oui… (agressivement) ça te dérange ? qu'est-ce que t'as avec tes questions ? serais-tu un espion de Zaïbacher ? (Shinji se cache derrière Rei)

Allen : euh Van y en a deux avec nous des Zaïbacher…

Van : …

Allen : je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être te prévenir…  
Van : et je n'aime pas les traîtres et les pyromanes !

Hitomi (air rêveur) : Van… bon allez, à Dilandau !

Dilandau : hrmpf… je…

Misato (se lève brusquement) : bonjour, je m'appelle Misato et je suis alcoo...  
tous (étonnés) : quoi ?

Misato (gênée) : euh désolée c'est l'habitude… continue Dilandau…

Dilandau : je m'appelle Dilandau, je viens de… euh… attendez voir… Folken, je viens d'où moi ?

Folken : probablement de Zaïbacher…  
Dilandau : ah ben oui c'est tellement simple que j'y avais pas pensé… donc j'aime… le feu, frapper mes dragonslayers et brûler des pays de ploucs (Hitomi et Merle se jettent sur Van pour le retenir)… et je n'aime pas les enfoirés qui font des cicatrices sans même s'excuser après…

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, après quelques présentations que vous pouvez deviner (et qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Merle ? Van-samaaaaaaaaaaa), deux tentatives d'homicide et une tentative d'incendie :

Ritsuko : allez, Rei, c'est à toi.

Rei : bonjour, je m'appelle Rei Ayanami, je suis la first children, et je n'aime pas le rouge et la viande.

Asuka : bonjour, je m'appelle Soryu Asuka Langley, je suis la second children, j'aime le rouge, mon eva-02, et je n'aime pas les mecs qui se comportent comme des larves, les pervers et les élèves modèles.  
Shinji : …

Misato : allez Shinji-kun, même Rei a parlé…

Shinji (je ne dois pas fuir, je ne dois pas fuir) : bon-bonjour, je m'appelle Shinji Ikari, je suis le third children, j'aime regarder le plafond et ma main, être félicité, et je n'aime pas mon père.  
Misato : ben voilà une bonne chose de faite !

C'est alors que, dans un timing parfait, arrivent le Pr Fuyutsuki et le Commandant Ikari, entourés de l'aura de mystère habituelle, pour exposer les fonctions que prendront les nouveaux arrivants. Pour résumer, voici un extrait du rapport de cette réunion :

-Dilandau Albatou : fourth children et pilote de l'eva-03

-Van Slanzar de Fanel : fifth children et pilote de l'eva-04

-Merle : remplacera Makoto Hyuga auprès du Major Katsuragi

-Hitomi Kanzaki : remplacera Maya Ibuki en tant qu'assistante du Pr Akagi

-Mirana Sara Aston : après un rapide aperçu de ses connaissances en médecine moderne, il a été décidé qu'elle aura la même fonction que Mlle Kanzaki.

-Folken Lakur de Fanel : remplacera le Pr Fuyutsuki auprès du Commandant Ikari (d'après le rapport du Major Katsuragi : d'après Merle, c'est ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux étant donné qu'il aime bien travailler avec "des vieux bonshommes qui fichent la trouille")

-Allen Schezar : dans un premier temps, on avait prévu son assignation à la tâche d'Aoba (qui a de lui-même demandé sa mutation dans la filiale de la nerv française située dans la Creuse pour des raisons inconnues). Mais suite à la demande expresse de l'intéressé, il a finalement été décidé qu'il remplira les fonctions de professeur dans le lycée des children.

retour à la salle de réunion :

Fuyutsuki : comment ? Vous me virez ?

Gendo : oui.

Fuyutsuki : mais comment est-ce possible ? on a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux.  
Gendo : c'est pas la peine je sais tout…  
Fuyutsuki : hein ?  
Gendo (explose) : oui je sais que si tu joues à être mon meilleur ami c'est parce que depuis le début tu voulais te faire ma femme !!!!!!

Shinji : hein ?

Fuyutsuki : damned… 

Misato : bon allez, on rentre à la maison

Mirana : l'appartement où on était ?

Misato : c'est devenu malheureusement impossible depuis que Dilandau l'a brûlé…

Dilandau (éclate de rire) : ben c'était drôle, non ? quand le feu s'est répandu au reste de haha de l'immeuble, que les enfants s'enfuyaient en hurlant haha et que le feu a atteint une voiture haha dans la rue qui a explosé et… quoi ? pourquoi vous riez pas ? pffff vous comprendrez jamais mon humour…

Asuka : Misato, quand tu dis à la maison… me dis pas que…  
Misato : et si… (grand sourire) on va tous vivre ensemble ! génial, non ? (aaaaaargh faudra que je demande à Ritsuko la marque de son anti-dépresseur je vais pas tenir longtemps).  
Asuka : NOOOOOOOON

les autres : NOOOOON

Rei : mais, major Katsuragi, votre appartement est trop petit pour accueillir tout le monde, il me semble.  
Misato : remarque très pertinente, Rei. Suffit d'abattre les cloisons entre tous les apparts de l'étage ! On est à Tokyo-3… y a personne dans ce bled !

Dilandau : et… je peux les brûler, les cloisons ?

tous : NON

Asuka : Misato si on doit vraiment vivre avec les 7 tordus, je te préviens, je déménage !

Misato : tu ne désobéirais pas à un ordre de ta supérieure, tout de même ?

Asuka : …

Shinji : mais…

Hitomi & Mirana : c'est pas possible !  
Misato : pas de mais ! sinon je fais la cuisine ce soir !

tous : … (goutte de sueur)

Misato : au fait j'ai loué un minibus !

Folken : j'espère parce que porter Hitomi sur mes genoux pendant tous les voyages j'aurais pas supporté…  
Hitomi : et supporter le contact avec le bras de Folken alors…

Van : (et moi les bouloches de Merle ça me bousille mon débardeur à chaque fois…)

Allen : (et Mirana sur mes genoux qui se serre contre moi, le cauchemar)

Mirana : oh, on va vivre ensemble, n'est-ce pas merveilleux, Allen ????

Allen : o-oui, princesse, c'est une grande joie pour moi…  
Misato : allez faites pas la tête, vous m'aiderez à mettre de l'ordre !

Shinji : c'est vrai qu'on est pas trop de 9 pour ranger son désordre… (regard mortel de Misato)

Allen : n'insultez pas une jeune (grand sourire de Misato) et jolie femme en ma présence, jeune homme… je suis chevalier céleste d'Astria, blablabla…  
Hitomi (l'interrompant) : Shinji, mon don me dit que tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu veux pas te retrouver sous les roues du minibus…

Misato : de toute façon on ne sera pas 10 mais 11… Rei vient avec nous !

Rei :…

Asuka : quoi ????

Misato : j'ai eu du mal à pousser le commandant à accepter… on n'allait pas la laisser seule comme ça.

Rei : ah.

Hitomi : est-ce un rêve ou une illusion ? non c'est un cauchemar !!!! on va être obligés de vivre tous ensemble !!! arriverons-nous à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve du destin ? à quoi ça ressemble un Ange ? pourquoi le t-shirt de Van réapparaît toujours comme par magie après qu'il a déployé ses ailes ?  et pourquoi l'auteur a oublié de mettre mes questions de fin d'épisode dans le chapitre 3 ? Et puis le générique de fin c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

NDLA : Hé non ! j'ai changé d'avis ! le chapitre continue… en plus je sais vraiment pas choisir comme générique de fin… ami lecteur/amie lectrice, participe à mon sondage :  qu'est-ce qui est mieux, fly me to the moon ou mystic eyes ? ^_^  
  
  
  


La bande arrive à l'appartement de Misato, agrandi pour l'occasion (mais vous devriez le savoir si vous avez bien suivi).  
Asuka : grmphfff je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu nous as virés de l'appart pendant une semaine… c'était pour organiser cette "surprise".

Misato : on ne peut rien te cacher…d'ailleurs les travaux doivent être terminés à l'heure qu'il est…

Une voix masculine se fait alors entendre.  
Kaji : vous êtes déjà là les filles ?

Misato & Asuka : Kaji !!!!! (grand sourire)

Hitomi & Mirana : pas mal… (Van et Allen leur lancent un regard assassin)

Kaji : dites, y a du monde… vous me présentez ?

Ritsuko : fais pas l'innocent, je sais bien que tu sais déjà tout…  
Kaji : héhé, en effet. Je vous connais tous, mais laissez-moi me présenter : je suis Kaji Ryoji, actuel responsable du service des renseignements de la nerv, seule personne à peu près saine d'esprit dans le coin ainsi que beau gosse mal rasé de service (salue)

toute les filles sauf Merle : wow

Allen (grommelle) : moi qui me demandais pourquoi ils avaient pas pris Dryden avec nous…

Van : c'est qui ce zigoto ?

Asuka (furieuse) : c'est Kaji-sempaï !!!!!!!!!!! Pauvre crétin en débardeur, sache que le moindre de ses cheveux vaut plus que ta misérable existence !!!!!!!

Van : nan mais t'as vu comment tu me parles ? (Hitomi attrape Merle pour qu'elle ne saute pas sur Asuka) Sache que je suis Van Fanel, roi de Fanelia, moi ! J'ai jamais tourné le dos à l'ennemi, moi !

Hitomi : attention Van ! devant toi !

Van : quoi ?

Asuka (regard glace-le-sang ©) : répète un peu ?

Van : euh non j'ai rien dit… t-tu veux une plume ?

Dilandau : wah l'autre eh ! comment il se dégonfle !

Merle : parle pas comme ça de mon Van-sama ! 

Van : j'allais pas frapper une femme quand même…

Hitomi : Van…

(ndla : là je me suis creusé la tête pour chercher une manière pour que Van s'en sorte avec un peu de dignité, j'ai pas trouvé alors désolée les filles mais après tout il avait qu'à être moins macho)

Shinji (regarde Van plein de compréhension) : je sais ce que c'est…

Misato : bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut nourrir tout ce beau monde… j'y vais !

Shinji (paniqué) : laissez, Misato-san, je vais y aller !

Ritsuko : Shinji, tu dois déjà faire connaissance avec tes nouveaux amis (air encore plus paniqué de Shinji). Je vais y aller.  
Ritsuko va à la cuisine, suivie de Folken (ndla : qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ^^ ? il en a juste marre d'être coincé avec tous les autres, je le comprends), tandis que Shinji se pose dans un coin sombre pour… écouter son walkman ! Ceux qui ont deviné gagnent un séjour sur Gaïa en pension complète… par contre débrouillez-vous pour la colonne de lumière…

Quelques minutes plus tard (ndla : oui j'ai un peu de mal pour enchaîner mais ça serait sympa de pas faire la remarque), tous sont assis autour d'un dîner appétissant.  
Shinji : c'est délicieux, Ritsuko-san… 

Kaji : un autre de tes talents…

Ritsuko : merci… j'imagine que c'est meilleur que ce que fait Misato, non ?  
Misato (vexée) : ça va encore être comme d'habitude… on la félicite pour un truc mais dans deux minutes elle va nous dire qu'en fait c'est sa mère qui a tout fait et qu'elle a seulement finalisé le truc…

Folken (avant que Ritsuko puisse se défendre) : dites, c'est moi où vous avez tous de sérieux problèmes familiaux ?

toute l'équipe d'Eva (sauf Kaji et Rei) se regarde : Nous ???? NOOOOOOON….

Allen (enchanté) : c'est vrai ? c'est merveilleux alors ! moi aussi !!!

Shinji : cool alors !

Asuka : ouais génial !

Allen : vous comprenez, quand j'étais petit…

Hitomi, Van & Merle (désespérés)  : oh non il va encore nous ressortir ses histoires de famille…

Mirana (ravie elle aussi) : j'aime tellement quand tu parles de toi, Allen…  
Allen (l'ignorant) : et mon père blablabla et ma ptite sœur blablabla et ma mère blablabla et mon ex blablabla et mon fils… euh non rien pas mon fils…

Misato : vous ne m'aviez rien dit de tout cela, Allen, soudain je me sens plus proche de vous…  
Allen (avec son regard "je suis un chevalier céleste, je ne suis né et n'ai vécu que pour vous servir, noble dame") : ah mais en ce qui me concerne, je me suis toujours senti proche de vous… Mais peut-être pourrions-nous en reparler devant un dîner ?

Kaji (qui ne sourit pas pour la première fois de la soirée) : on EST en train de dîner…

Misato (gênée) : hum hum… oui donc qu'est-ce que je disais…(cherche un sujet de conversation) Donc tu trouves Mirana stupide ?

Mirana (brusquement réveillée de sa contemplation d'Allen) : hey !!!!!!

Van (à Folken) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes ?

Folken : je sais pas… (soudain, un air triste envahit son visage habituellement si… euh si triste) dire que sur Gaïa y a deux filles magnifiques qui m'attendent…  
Van : ah ouais ? tu m'en avais jamais parlé…  
Dilandau : de toute façon après toute la bière qu'elle a bue Misato pourrait même courir après toi, Van…  
Van : c'est peut-être vrai (ndla : vous avez remarqué ??? il commence à s'habituer !!!!)

Dilandau : …

Hitomi : Van…

Van : quoi ?

Hitomi : ben ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas dit ton nom comme ça pour rien, tu trouves pas ?

Van : …

Hitomi : je…  
Van : oui ?

Hitomi : ça m'a fait penser que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas commencé une phrase sans la finir…  
Van : … (goutte de sueur)

Soudain, Misato se lève (tant bien que mal).  
Misato : bon les enfants… f-faut que j'y aille moi… Kaji-kun a un truc hyper important à me montrer chez lui.  
Asuka : quoi ?????!!!

Misato : oui… hein Kaji-kun ? c-ce truc, c-ce machin-là…  
Kaji : oui… le bidule super important…  
Asuka & Allen : grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ritsuko : et moi je dois rentrer chez moi…

Folken : s'il vous plaît emmenez-moi… je peux pas rester avec eux… plutôt couper mon autre bras ! 

Ritsuko (souriant) : désolée, mais cette hypothèse est exclue… 

Hitomi (admirative) : hé ben, ça c'est du cassage en beauté…  
Merle : ah ça oui…  
  


Les trois adultes s'en vont donc, laissant l'appartement dans une ambiance très festive.

Asuka : … (Kaji-san est avec Misato)

Shinji : … (je ne dois pas fuir, je ne dois pas fuir, mais pourquoi je répète tout le temps ça au fait ?)

Mirana : … (et mon shampooing à la camomille que j'ai oublié sur le vaisseau des Croisés… oh non c'est bon j'emprunterai celui d'Allen)

Rei : … (…)

Dilandau : … (est-ce qu'elle brûlerait bien, cette table ?)

Folken : … (enfin un peu de silence)

Hitomi : dites…  
Folken : … (et merde)

Hitomi : ça dit à quelqu'un que je lui tire les tarots ? (pas de réponse) Non ? (regarde autour d'elle)  Rei ?

Rei : pourquoi ?  
Hitomi : ben pour connaître ton avenir ou ton passé…  
Rei : pourquoi ?

Hitomi : euh… Asuka, tu veux pas ?

Asuka : j'ai pas besoin de connaître mon avenir, je suis la meilleure, j'ai forcément un avenir brillant devant moi…  
Hitomi : Shinji ?

Shinji : j'ai peur de connaître mon avenir… pour moi la vie est comme un immense gouffre noir dans lequel je m'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour… au fond brillent les yeux de l'eva, et je ne sais si c'est pour me sauver ou pour me précipiter encore plus vite vers la souffrance…

tous : …

Shinji (regarde autour de lui) : quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Asuka : baka, même la first trouverait ça déprimant ce que tu viens de dire…

Rei : pourquoi ?

tous : … (goutte de sueur)

Mirana : tiens j'ai une idée !

tous (sauf Rei) : hein ????!!!!

Allen : oui, princesse ? (je m'attends au pire)

Mirana : oui, si… si… si on allait se coucher ?

Folken : ouf…

La bande de nouveaux "collègues" va se coucher, tandis que non loin de là, Ritsuko travaille sur son ordinateur, Gendo lave ses gants, Fuyutsuki fabrique une poupée vaudou de Gendo et Misato et Kaji (rapide coup d'œil à la notation de cette histoire… ah j'ai mis PG-13) dorment ou… ou jouent au scrabble tiens…

Et la vie continue à Tokyo-3… avant d'aller à l'école les nouveaux apprennent ce qu'ils doivent savoir au sujet des Eva (c'est à dire pas grand-chose vu comment les autres sont au courant de ce qui passe), des Anges ou de Magi… 

Hitomi : quelles aventures nous réserve l'avenir ? qui va gagner dans la guerre des dragueurs fous, Allen-san ou Kaji-san ? pourquoi…  
Auteur : non mais ça suffit maintenant Hitomi ? pas deux fois par chapitre quand même…  
Hitomi : ben faut dire que sinon je sers pas à grand-chose dans l'histoire !

Auteur : oui c'est vrai mais je compte y remédier… et puis c'est pas comme si tu faisais des tas de choses dans la série non plus…  
Hitomi : …

Misato : alors je peux le faire moi ?

Auteur : ouais vas-y on va voir ce que ça donne… 

---insérer musique de preview ici---  
Misato : les nouveaux arrivants ont semé la pagaille à la Nerv… Heureusement, grâce au professionalisme de la charmante major Katsuragi, les choses s'arrangent petit à petit… A suivre dans le prochain épisode, "premier jour d'école" ! et la prochaine fois, j'enlève le haut !

NDLA : Voilà… le chapitre 4 est fini… il est plus long que les autres vu qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages et que donc l'histoire avance pas très vite, que j'ai pas envie d'écrire une histoire de 25 chapitres, que je mettrai peut-être un peu de temps pour réactualiser, que la conjoncture actuelle est favorable et que le ciel est bleu… En attendant toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues et merci à celles qui en ont laissé… (question : y a des mecs qui lisent des fanfics d'escaflowne ???? ^^)

Pao-chan : en fait j'avais décidé au début que seuls les personnages d'Escaflowne arrivaient sur Terre, pas les guymelefs… et puis un peu de réalisme… tu crois vraiment qu'Escaflowne pourrait battre une Eva ? sans AT-field ? Si ça marchait comme ça alors, je sais pas moi, Merle pourrait battre Ken le survivant ^^ Quant au titre, en fait ça provient du dernier épisode de NGE, mais si la nouvelle dont tu parles est connue, il y a des chances pour que ce titre lui-même vienne de là.

Lilith : oui je trouve ça assez marrant de voir Misato et Ritsuko en trentenaires à la Bridget Jones… en plus j'adore parodier les scènes d'émotion (avec Esca y a de quoi faire)… y en a une petite dans ce chapitre et j'en prévois une autre (j'espère juste que ça va pas devenir lassant !).


End file.
